Talk:Gallian Republic/@comment-25722005-20161029233832
Whitehaven Palace A few weeks since the return and reinstatement of Lucille Asquith into the government, and a week after the formation of the Ministry of State Security, Liam Holland sits in his chair on his office. In his desk are several dossiers, paperwork, books, and his tablet. The decision to make the secret police an integral part of the state wasn't met without resistance from the two Houses. There were those who agreed with the decision, for in their opinion, it is necessary that citizens with sympathies to either of the two factions they're in war with be curbed and controlled. And there were those who disagreed, for they see it as a violation of their personal and civil rights. They thought that with the creation of this ministry, the government would be effectively made a dictatorship. After a fierce debate in the two Houses that lasted for several days, a decision was made. Seeing that they weren't going anywhere, the two Houses finally decided to vote so they can end it. And in the House of Lords, numbering 100, the vote was 54-46, in favor of the creation of the Ministry. And in the House of Commons, numbering 650, the vote was much closer to a tie, being 331-319. And thus, the Ministry of State Security was made official. After that, under the leadership of chief minister Patricia Hawthorne, Order 5643 was brought into effect, authorizing the detention of citizens determined to be Communist sympathizers. Order 5644 followed soon after, giving the MSS full power on who to capture and put under detention. And lastly, Order 5645, authorizing the extermination of people deemed enemies of the state. Now, Holland, after thinking back to these events, picks up the dossiers. The dossiers were those of some Lords and Commons suspected of disobedience to the state. After looking through those, he organized them into a pile and puts it on one of his desk's cabinets. He pulls out a custom-made pen, engraved in it is "Lord Holland," given to him along with the former Empire's Lords , by Empress Lucille II, newly-crowned at the time. He clicks it open, and grabs one of the books. The book is leather-covered, though he can feel the hard titanium shell beneath it. The book is locked, with a few switches only he knows how to open. He flicks them in the right order, and he hears a solid click from the inside, and the book is unlocked. He opens it up, and written on the pages are the numerous orders given by him. He goes through the pages, and he reaches a page, not yet fully filled with orders. Below, the orders 5643, 5644, and 5645 are written with his pen. '' ''After thinking for a moment, he finally starts writing his next order. ---- Order 5646 The Prime Minister By the virtue of authority prescribed unto me as Prime Minister of the Provisional Government of Gallia, and as Commander-in-Chief of the Provisional Gallian Army, along with the emergency powers prescribed unto me by Order 5182, I therefore authorize the dissolution of the House of Lords and the House of Commons for an indefinite amount of time, unless authorized so by another Order. I therefore authorize the immediate cessation and termination of all activities of the House of Lords and the House of Commons, and direct all Ministries to assist in the enactment of this Order. I also direct the Ministry of State Security and Sovereignty to put into detention all members of the House of Lords and the House of Commons who are suspected of disobedience and insubordination, or those holding holding negative, critical, or hostile thoughts against the State and its efforts. Therefore, the Seal of the Prime Minister of the Provisional Government of Gallia is stamped on this Order, and this Order is therefore put into effect immediately and without delay, on this 29th day of the month of October, in the year 2XXX. Liam Holland The Whitehaven Palace ---- Holland finally finishes writing the order, and signs it. He closes the book, locks it, and puts it back on his desk, along with his other books. He picks up the tablet and orders Chief Minister Hawthorne to come to his office. After sending out the message, he turns it off and puts it back on his desk. As he waits, he continues reading through the numerous other documents on his desk. After a few minutes of waiting, he hears the shock trooper's voice through the intercom. Holland authorizes the visitor, and had the trooper open the large door. After the unlatching of the several safety mechanisms integrated into the door, the door swings open. Outside is Chief Minister Hawthorne, and beside her, two lieutenants in a gray trench coat, with service pistols on their holsters. Holland commands them to enter. They walk into the room, the door closing behind them. The three snap into attention, and Holland acknowledges them. '' "You two," ''Hawthorne commands her guards. ''"Stay in guard." ''The guards acknowledge, and moves beside each side of the door, and stands there. Hawthorne sits in one of the chairs. "Prime Minister, do you request for a status report?" she asked. "Miss Hawthorne, there is one matter that need to be taken care of. But first of all, what is your status report?" he also asks, giving her the go-ahead to report. "Well," she responds, pulling out her tablet, ''"as of now, there are about 254 Communist sympathizers and about 412 dissidents against the state exterminated and taken care of, along with 13,745 Communist sympathizers and 3,703 dissidents detained on hundreds of military camps across our territories," ''she reports. ''"All in all though, everything is going as we planned then, Prime Minister." "Good to hear, Miss Hawthorne. Thank you..." ''he trails off, as if thinking about something. "Anyway," he continues, as he picks up the book, unlocks it, and flicks it to the page where Order 5646 was written. He faces it to Hawthorne, having caught her attention. ''"Judging by the recent events, you have another thing to do," ''and hands Hawthorne the book, already showing Order 5646. Hawthorne reads through the whole order silently, and after finishing it, stares at Holland, her look inquisitive. "Prime Minister... are you sure you want to go through with this?" "The Order is signed already, Miss Hawthorne," Holland asserts with certainty. After rereading the whole Order a few times, Hawthorne closes the book and hands it over to Holland, who relocks it and sets it down among the other books. She stands up. "Then it shall be carried out. Shall I inform the other Chief Ministers?" "That won't be necessary, thank you very much. I'll do it." She nods, then salutes to Holland. She snaps to attention and turns around as the door reopens, motioning for her guards to come with her. The doors close behind her, sealing itself shut. Holland just sits there, staring at the door, contemplating about his order. Finally he picks up his tablet, and opens a line of communication with all Chief Ministers, excepting Hawthorne, untraceable and scrambled for anyone who tries to get in. He sends an attachment of Order 5646, along with a statement. "Chief Ministers, carry out the new order. Insubordination is punishable."